


One Through Twelve: A story about SkyeWard

by Nova_Fearnewood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One through Twelve, Skyeward - Freeform, grant ward loves puppies, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Fearnewood/pseuds/Nova_Fearnewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something cute I thought of out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Through Twelve: A story about SkyeWard

**One.**

Skye spent one full day after Ward's arrest on her own, just holed up in her bunk, feeling betrayed and hurt. 

**Two.**

 The first two months in solitary confinement were torture for Grant. How anyone expected him to make amends when he was trapped in a cell was beyond him.   

 **Three.**   

Skye went to speak to Ward. It was the first time in three and a half months that he had seen Skye and relief flooded his very soul. She was cold and wanted answers, not apologies, and Grant obliged, giving her both.

**Four.**

It took Skye four months to finally speak to Grant like he was a normal human being and from there she slowly began to trust him again because he hadn't lied to her and, just as he told her before, he would never lie to her again.

**Five.**

Skye started visiting for longer periods of time and, after a while, they were able to sit and talk like regular people and when they did, they talked for five hours straight. This was also the first time in almost eight months that Grant Ward got Skye to laugh again and Grant swore that  hearing her laugh made every second that he spent in that cell worthwhile.  

**Six.**

Grant was finally let out of his prison six weeks later. He would still have to wear a house arrest anklet that also prevented him from using any type of technology, but he began to seek counseling and, with Skye's support, was able to finally become his own person. 

**Seven.**

For seven months after that, Skye was away on a deep undercover assignment with no communication. They both missed each other dearly and maybe that was for the best, because at the end of those seven long months apart, they had both come to grips with their feelings for each other. As Skye became a better agent, Grant became a SHIELD secretary/bookkeeper, eventually getting an office with a window that overlooked the hangar.

**Eight.**

On November 8th, 2015, Grant saw the Quinjet land in the Playground's hangar and knew that Skye had returned. He bolted out of his office and had sprinted down the stairs in record time. Skye disembarked, looking battered and worn with a small bundle in her arms but her exhaustion disappeared when she saw Grant running towards her and a smile broke across her face. Grant asked her what the bundle was and Skye lifted the side of the blanket to reveal a very young puppy that she had rescued off the tarmac while leaving her location, figuring that he could take care of it for a few hours while she debriefed, showered, and slept. Grant immediately  whisked the puppy away to the infirmary where he grabbed the supplies needed to care for the puppy.

**Nine.**

Nine hours (and a very long nap) later, Skye walked into Grant's room to see how the puppy was doing and was met with the most adorable sight. Grant was laying belly-down on the floor with the puppy on a training pad at his head. A space heater was turned on nearby, warming the pair and  Grant spoke softly as he formula-fed the small puppy with an eyedropper. Skye approached slowly and dropped down on the other side of him and silently watched him feed the puppy, which he had named Hope. She told him quietly that she had missed him and then she apologized for being so hard on him in the beginning. Grant told her flat out that he loved her and Skye told him that she loved him right back.

**Ten.**

Ten months after that was the day they were both on a mission in Las Vegas and decided to just elope.

So elope they did.

**Eleven.**

They settled into married life and their first real home eleven months later and found that living with each other and a very pregnant Golden Retriever named Hope actually suited them, so when Hope had her first litter of puppies and they saw how happy Hope was as a mother, Skye and Grant began planning to have their very own little ones.

**Twelve.**

Twelve years passed and Hope passed with them, leaving behind all the love and loyalty she had to the Wards and leaving behind the runt of her last litter, a determined female named Athena, to take care of Skye and Grant and their three biological and three adopted children. Hope remains with them though, after all, she was really the one that brought them closer together.

   


End file.
